


Circle of Life: Pilot Episode

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood, F/F, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Lion King AU; not the full story, just a test plot
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770010
Kudos: 5





	Circle of Life: Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making plot stories for my AUs and we are starting off with my Lion King AU
> 
> If this goes well, I'll start production in the full story

“Kanan! Dia! Over here cubs!” Their father roared. The young to-be rulers hastily made their way to their father. Dia hid behind her older sister. “Good, I have someone I want you two to meet. This is Mari, a lioness from a neighboring pride. She’s 13 like you Kanan. One of you two will have her hand in marriage. We are going to combine our pride together through this marriage. By Kanan’s 21st birthday, it will be decided.” 

He moves closer to the two. “I have high hopes in you, Kanan, to be a great king. And Dia,” He gave her a pat on the back. “Good job.” He walked away leaving the three together. 

“Hello, you two~!” Mari greets them. “You’re both pretty cute~!” 

Kanan blushes at how pretty she looks. She was a little shorter than Kanan but was taller than Dia. Dia finally looked at her and felt so star struck. Her face burned light red as she stared longingly at the blonde-haired girl. 

Mari scratched under Kanan’s chin. “You must be a nice strong girl~! You would be a great king!” Kanan blushed more. Then she poked Dia’s nose. “You’re just a little cutie~! You would be the cutest king ever~!” 

“D-do you wanna play with us? We’re practicing pouncing.” Kanan offers. 

“Oh yes~! I’m the best at pouncing at my pride!” Kanan held out her hand to Mari and she took it. They walked away together but Dia stands there. She felt angry, but she didn’t know why. She followed them once she noticed they were a lot ahead. 

It was Dia’s turn to get pounced on. She always gets scared when it’s her turn. Kanan was always outsmarting Dia’s way of thinking. Dia moves around in the tall grass and listens to every sound in the area. But she couldn’t hear any movement. 

“Why can’t I hear anyone?” Dia mouths to herself. She stands completely still and listens. Still nothing. “Can they see me? Did they find me?” She mouthed again. Her heart started racing from the silence. 

She started to walk slowly again but then a sudden movement of grass to a body slam stopped her. “I got you Dia~! You were so cute looking as scared as you were!” 

“Don’t tease her too much! There’s only so much my timid little sister can handle! But as her big sister, I make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Aww~! It must be really amazing to have a cute little sister like Dia! I almost feel bad for pouncing her! But luckily she has a big sister like you taking care of her!” 

Dia looked away annoyed. She’s only a year younger! Yet they treat her like she’s like a small defenseless child. Dia walked off in frustration. Kanan and Mari noticed and looked at each other. “Did we say something wrong?” 

“I have no clue, I’ve never seen her like that.” 

—-

“I’ve chosen Kanan to be the next king.” The fragile old king says. He’s laying in his deathbed, only a matter of time before nature takes him. Kanan gently grabbed her father’s hand. 

“Thank you father, I’ll take care of the pride and the land. I’ll make you proud as you watch from the stars.” Kanan promises. Dia looks on in bitter frustration. 

“Hanamaru, you can now crown Kanan and Mari as the new king and queen.” Hanamaru nods and grabs some of the face paint to add in new markings given to the leader. Dia growled loudly.

“Kanan! I challenge you to a battle for the title of king!” Dia bursts out. 

“Oh really?” Kanan gets up from her seat and holds out her hand to tell Hanamaru to hold on. “This should be interesting Dia! I’ve never seen you train before, do you train to go up against me? I accept your challenge, little sister! The winner gets the title!” Kanan looks over at their father for approval. He nodded. 

They moved to a larger space and got in a ready position. They looked at each other in the eyes, telling the other they are ready. Dia was the first to charge. Kanan jumped onto Dia when she got too close. Dia moved out of the way just in time before getting body slammed. Kanan and Dia were throwing punches, kicks, and scratches at each other. Then, Dia slipped on a broken piece of rock on the ground. Dia fell face first on a larger piece of rock, slicing her left eye. Blood rushes out of the skin and Dia puts her wrist to her eye. 

Dia breathes heavily in frustration. “Woah! Woah! Dia! You ok there? Here let me-“ Dia roars in her face. “D-Dia?” Dia removed her wrists from her face and it was covered in blood with her left eye swollen from the large cut. 

“I don’t need your help! I’m more than capable of taking care of myself!” Dia runs off, leaving Kanan signing in sadness. 

“I’m sorry for her actions, father.” Kanan apologies. 

“Never mind that, I knew you would win regardless. Now, let me see you as a young king before I go.” Kanan gets put in her new king’s clothes and now has her face paint markings. 

Kanan walks up to the top of the pride’s long, largely elevated rock looking down at their land. The sun shined brightly down on Kanan. Kanan took in the majestic warmth of the sun for a second before letting out her large beastly roar. Mari walked beside her, letting out her own roar. The pride lionesses roar just after her, welcoming the newly crowned king and queen. Thus, unifying the two prides. 

Kanan turned around to see Hanamaru with fresh paint on the palms of her hands. “One more thing, Kanan, then the throne is rightfully your-zura!” Kanan puffed up her chest, allowing Hanamaru to put her handprints on her large bust. “That should do it! The markings of a fine king indeed-zura!” 

“Thank you, Maru, I wouldn’t want this done by anyone else.” Kanan gleefully smiles as she hugs her small, older friend. Dia watched on from a distance with a cloth covering her eye and pure anger towards her older sister. 

—

“Your highness, there’s a lioness wandering around the pride’s territory. She appears to be badly injured.” One of Kanan’s lionesses tells her. 

“What? Take me to her immediately.” Kanan says following the lioness. She smelt the scent of a lioness the closer they got. The lioness in question wasn’t far from their home but it didn’t look like she had energy left to get there. 

Her body was covered in marks and bruises and was very pregnant. She wasn’t wearing anything and her face paint markings were running off her face. She looks like she was about to lose consciousness. “Is it just her?” The lioness nods.

“Run back home, I’ll take care of her. Let the pride know what’s happening.” The lioness nods once more than run back. Kanan carefully made her way closer. She didn’t want to overwhelm her by rushing over. Then she noticed movement in the grass near the lioness. 

Kanan saw three hyenas waiting to attack the poor lioness. She lunges out in front of the lioness and roars out to the hyenas. She continued to run at them while roaring to scare them off her territory. Once they were off her land, she deemed it was safe to go back to the stray lioness. 

“Hey there, I’m Kanan, king of this pride.” Kanan greets herself so the lioness doesn’t get startled. The lioness looked scared and was in extreme pain. Her breathing was irregular and her body was trembling. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna help you. Would you let me take you to my pride’s home?” 

“P-please,” The lioness uses the little energy she has to hold her stomach. Kanan nods and carefully picks her up to not hurt her more. She rushes back home not knowing how badly hurt she really is. 

“I need you to calm down, in through your nose, out with your mouth.” The lioness takes her advice but screams out in agony. She took a second and noticed her scent. “Are you in labor?” The lioness nodded trying not to scream out in pain again. “Just breath, you’ll be in safe hands in my pride.” 

Kanan rushed into the medical hut where her lionesses waited for her. “She’s badly injured and is in labor.” She places her down on a bed and lets the lionesses take over. Kanan stayed outside of the hut just in case but noticed her wife. 

“Hope you’re not mad at me for not getting you the fruits you wanted.” Kanan laughed. 

“Haha very funny. How is she? Do you know what happened?” Mari asked. 

“No idea but she looks ok nothing life-threatening. I saw Yoshiko, or was it Yohane? And her lackeys, Sarah and Leah, who wanted to finish the job. She’s in labor but, I’m worried about that baby.” Kanan signed. 

“You don’t think it’ll come out ok?” 

“I’m worried that it’s dead or would have a permanent problem for the rest of its life. Take a look at her, it would be a miracle if that baby is ok. I really want to know what happened to her.” A lioness came out of the hut. 

“Your highness, it was a safe delivery. Both mom and baby are perfectly ok with some discomfort from mom.” Kanan looked at her wide-eyed and jaw dropped. 

“I spoke too soon.” She looked over to her wife who was going inside. 

“Clearly.” Mari chuckled. Kanan followed her in. The lioness was laying down with her newborn on her chest. “Hello dear, my name is Mari, the queen. Can I ask for your name?” Mari smiled at her. 

“M-my name is Riko…” She was nervous but exhausted. 

“Does the little one have a name?” 

“Y-yes, her name is You…” Riko pauses. “I-I’m sure we’re the l-last of our pride’s lionesses…” Kanan instantly drew her attention to Riko. 

“What happened, if I may ask.” Kanan walked over. 

“A large group of pride-less alpha lions took over my pride. They wanted our territory and wanted no one else around. We fought them but I was no help in my condition so I fled before we were seriously hurt. I was wondering for almost a day until I smelled the scene of a pride. I guess I ended up at the right pride. Haha…” Riko trailed off then paused. “I was in labor for most of today and I’m sure those hyenas knew. They could probably smell me from a mile away.” 

Kanan looked away feeling awful that she had to endure all this pain within 24 hours. Then she gets an idea and smiles at her. “How would you like to join my pride?” Riko looks at her wide eyes. “You and the little one will have the safety of my pride and all I ask in return is for your cub to marry my cub that’s on the way.” Kanan gently puts her hand on Mari’s stomach. 

“Eh? Really? Y-you would really let me join?” 

“Of course, I don’t want to abandon a young new mother and her infant cub. I would feel awful if I let you leave knowing you have nowhere to go.” Kanan puts her hand on her shoulder. “What do you say? Would you expect my offer?” 

“I would love to join your pride.” Riko smiles at her. 

A few weeks later, Riko and her cub were given a ceremony to be a part of the pride. Kanan watched as Hanamaru gave Riko their pride’s clothing and face paint markings. It was a small ceremony just for the pride lionesses. The pride was excited for her to join after getting to know her for the weeks she’s been around. Kanan has even made Riko her right-hand man. 

The pride celebrated the two new members. But they were most excited for the birth of the new cub Mari’s carrying. As this new cub will become the next future king. Kanan already has some cubs with the other lionesses since it took a while before Mari got pregnant. It was the king’s job alone to have cubs in the pride. But Mari was happy nonetheless to have a cub fathered by Kanan. 

Dia watched on in the shadows. She wanted no part in pride activities. The lionesses wanted her exiled from the pride but Kanan refused. But Dia never gave up on her wanting to be king. It’s only a matter of time before the perfect time to try to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is my Pretty Cure AU


End file.
